Tan Solo Tuve Que Oír Tu Voz
by matupi-chan
Summary: -Haru...- fue lo único que escucho ella, pero bastó para que ella supiese de que Hibari estaba allí, bastó para saber que ella debía de vivir, bastó para saber que ella no estaba sola, tenía a Vongola y tenía a sus amigos, y lo más importante, tenía a Hibari. -GANADOR DEL TERCER PUESTO EN EL CONCURSO NAVIDEÑO Y PRINCIPIO DE AÑO DE KHR- (1886)


Fick para el **CONCURSO NAVIDEÑO Y PRINCIPIO DE AÑO DE KHR** organizado por **DarkinocensDLT-san y Yami Krismiya-san**

Gomen no entendí muy bien lo de tema y categoría por ello pondré todo:

Pareja principal: HibarixHaru (1886) (leve 5986)

Tema: Romance y drama

Titulo: "Tan solo tuve que oír tu voz", (inspirado en la parte final del fick) ya lo podrán detectar ustedes, jejeje :D

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Akira Amano.**

...

Tan Solo Tuve Que Oír Tu Voz 

_Si en tu sueño te despiertas en un mundo desconocido,_

_En un mundo lleno de oscuridad_

_¡Abre tus alas y vuela!, _

_Vuela lo más lejos que puedas_

_Para poder alcanzar su voz,_

_Para poder alcanzar la luz.  
_

Haru siempre quiso saber un poco más de cada persona, siempre quiso saber un poco más de cada uno de sus amigos, tal vez ahora que estaba a punto de morir ese deseo se le concedería.

Haru estaba en estado en estado de coma. Hace dos semanas Vongola tuvo un enfrentamiento con otra familia mafiosa.

Les contare lo que paso:

Flashback 

Todo parecía estar a favor de Vongola, pero en un simple descuido Kyoko había sido capturada por la familia enemiga. Tsuna no supo qué hacer en aquel momento, ya no podía pelear dado que el enemigo amenazaba con dispararle a Kyoko, si hacían un movimiento en falso ella podría morir. ¿Qué debían de hacer? Ellos no lo sabían, así que solo les quedo rendirse, algunos de los guardianes no estuvieron satisfechos con la decisión del decimo capo, pero este sabía que no había otra opción.

Los guardines estaban rodeados, ellos ya habían bajado las armas, Kyoko estaba llorando pero no podía moverse después de todo la tenían amarrada de manos y pies, no podía huir aunque se soltase dado que uno de los guardianes del bando enemigo le estaba apuntando con una pistola.

Entonces Tsuna un poco frustrado dijo:

-Ustedes ganaron, ahora suéltenla, ¡ella no tiene nada que ver en esto!, ella no pertenece a la mafia, ¡ya hemos hecho lo que pidieron ahora déjenla libre!-

Era cierto ellos ya se habían rendido pero por alguna razón aun no soltaban a Kyoko, ella seguía atada de pies y manos.

Entonces el jefe de la familia enemiga dijo:

-niño no seas ingenuo, en el mundo de la mafia no cazan personas como tú, que son débiles por tonterías como estas, ¿enserio creíste que cumpliría mi palabra?-

-yo cambiare eso, yo cambiare a la mafia- dijo Tsuna con su típica mirada de última voluntad.

-jajaja, ¿enserio piensas que ese tonto sueño tuyo pasará?, estúpido crio date cuenta que eso nunca va a pasar, al final tu también terminaras pudriéndote como nosotros, hare que dejes esos estúpidos sueños tuyos – dijo el hombre, alzo su brazo con dirección exacta, él ya tenía un objetivo.

El hombre le estaba apuntando a Kyoko con una pistola dispuesto a disparar.

Tsuna vio la escena con horror, no, el no podía permitir que eso pasara, el debía proteger a Kyoko a toda costa, el no permitiría que ningún miembro de su "familia" muriese.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta y al mismo tiempo.

El del jefe de la familia enemiga apretó el gatillo. La mortal bala se dirigía a Kyoko, ella no tenia forma de escapar, el hombre que anteriormente la custodiaba había desaparecido, aquellos segundos parecieron una eternidad, pero aun así no era suficiente tiempo para llegar a ella.

Pero Tsuna nunca se rindió, lucho con toda sus fuerzas corriendo lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían, con su llama de última voluntad encendida al máximo, tratando de llegar a detener el disparo.

Se vio como los guardines derrotaban al enemigo, también se diviso a Lambo, él estaba llorando, el efecto de la bazuca de los 10 años ya había culminado, Gokudera lanzando dinamitas y cuidando la espalda del capo Vongola, Yamamoto con su innata habilidad de hitman, Ryohey llegando al ¡EXTREMO! Para salvar a su pequeña hermana, Chrome con su tridente creando ilusiones, por otro lado se encontraba Hibari con sus preciadas tonfas moliendo a golpes a sus contrincantes hasta la muerte.

Pero ya no había esperanza, en aquel momento ya nada podría haber salvado a Kyoko.

Excepto "eso"…

Lo que paso a continuación nadie lo pudo haber imaginado…

La bala ya había alcanzado una víctima, y lo único que se escucho en aquel instante fue el grito ahogado de la rubia.

La persona que había recibido el impacto era… Haru.

En aquel momento Tsuna dejo de correr y se quedo estático, estaba impactado.

Haru soltó a un muchacho que yacía inconsciente en sus manos, Haru para poder salvar a Kyoko, había tenido que luchar contra el guardián del bando enemigo, su buena habilidad en gimnasia le había servido de mucho, lo pudo vencer, pero nadie se dio cuenta de aquello dado que todos estaban muy ocupados rodeando a los Vongola, pero aun así ella tampoco pudo imaginar que el maldito jefe de la otra familia iba a ser el que realmente disparara, en ese instante ya no había manera de salvar a Kyoko, lo único que podía hacer era que ella misma tomara el disparo, y así lo hizo.

Ella decidió recibir el impacto.

De los labios de la castaña solo se oyó decir con poco fuerza:

-qué… bueno que estés… bien Kyoko-chan- con una leve sonrisa en sus finos labios de los cuales descendía un hilo de sangre, y entonces comenzó a tambalearse cogiéndose la herida, trato de soportar pero su cuerpo no pudo más, había llegado a su límite, su cuerpo colapso y cayó desmayada y antes de que chocara contra el frio suelo muchos trataron de alcanzarla.

Tsuna trato de cogerla pero tropezó con sus propios pies y cayo torpemente, mas no pudo acercarse ni un metro a ella.

Takeshi corrió lo más que pudo susurrando su nombre, tal vez y solo tal vez si es que hubiese estado un poco más cerca, con sus habilidades físicas, la hubiera alcanzado, lamentablemente él no pudo llegar a ella.

Gokudera estaba consternado, la mujer estúpida que hace algunos meses lo traía muy distraído tal vez moriría, él tenía miedo, él tenía mucho miedo de perderla, se sentía un completo inútil, mientras recorría el trayecto para alcanzarla pensó:

"¡Como demonios es que esto acabó así!, el disparo no fue para ella, ¡porque de todas la personas lo tuvo que recibir!, incluso el muchacho que está tirado en el piso podía haber sido, ella lo hubiera podido utilizar de escudo si es que hubiese querido, pero ¡no! Es tan estúpida que no lo hizo, ¡definitivamente eres tonta!, ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso? Estúpida mujer"

El albino había llegado a enamorarse de Haru, entre discusiones e insultos la castaña sin querer, lo había conquistado, y a él le frustraba que aun le gustase Tsuna, se sentía mal por ello pero era la verdad; él es tan orgulloso y por ello nunca quiso decírselo nunca quiso decirle que la quería y ahora tal vez… y solo tal vez se arrepiente de no haberlo hecho. A pesar de haber corrido con todas sus fuerzas él tampoco la llego a alcanzar aunque estuvo a solo un metro de cogerla.

Ryohey estaba extremadamente impactado, ver que su hermanita estuvo a punto de morir fue demasiado para él, se quedo paralizado en su lugar, estaba extremadamente confundido no sabía si sentirse feliz porque su hermanita estaba viva o sentirse triste porque su amiga se había sacrificado por ella, era demasiada información para su despistado cerebro, se encontraba confundido al ¡extremo!, pero tenía algo claro, el estaba agradecido por la acción de Haru para con su hermanita.

Kyoko estaba muy impactada, Haru se había sacrificado por ella, Haru la había salvado.

Chrome solo lloraba en silencio, ella sabía que no iba poder llegar aunque lo intentase.

Lambo al igual que Chrome, también lloraba, en ese pequeño instante el pudo entender perfectamente lo que pasaba, el no quería que Haru muriese.

En aquel instante, de todos los guardianes que pudieron haberla sujetado, el único que pudo llegar a ella había sido el más inesperado, así es, el que había detenido su caída había sido…

Hibari Kyoya el prefecto más temido de todo Namimori.

Muchos se sorprendieron ante esto, Gokudera estaba irritado por no haber sido el que la sujetara, Yamamoto todavía consternado aun no podía explicarse cómo es que el prefecto la había podido alcanzar, dado que Hibari era que estaba más lejos que cualquier otro, a pesar de toda esa distancia él la alcanzo, él logro detener su caída, él y solo él, Hibari Kyoya, había logrado llegar a Haru.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Dos días después de aquel incidente…

Haru todavía no lo podía creer, verse a uno mismo en estado de coma era una situación que verdaderamente impactaba.

Cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue el blanco techo de un hospital, pero lo raro era que ella se sentía más ¿liviana? de lo normal, vio con sorpresa a una persona de cabellos azabaches que miraba su ser silenciosamente desde una de las esquinas de aquella habitación, estaba apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados viendo el lugar en donde ella se encontraba.

Ella pudo notar en su mirada, calma, pero a la vez un poco de ¿melancolía?, ella todavía no lo entendía, ¿Por qué Hibari Kyoya se encontraba en aquel lugar? ¿Por qué la estaba viendo?, todo parecía tan confuso para ella hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

Ella estaba ¡¿flotando?! Así es, ella estaba flotando, vio en todas las direcciones y lo que noto fue que había varios aparatos médicos allí y se vio a si misma postrada en una cama, con suero y todo lo necesario para mantenerla viva, esa habitación era amplia, se dio cuenta también de que en aquel lugar había una ventana, una amplia ventana y había un vidrio cubriéndolo, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ella todavía no recordaba lo sucedido.

Hibari que desde la esquina de aquella habitación observaba a Haru, recompuso su postura habitual, era la hora de patrullar Namichuu. Si bien uno sabe que no cualquier persona puede entrar a una sala de cuidados intensivos, solo pude hacerlo el personal autorizado (los medios y enfermeras), Hibari amenazo al doctor a cargo para que lo dejase entrar a la habitación, el doctor aprecio su vida y le concedió el permiso a para que pudiese entrar cuando el prefecto lo ordenase. Después de todo nadie pude negarle nada a Hibari Kyoya el prefecto más temido de todo Namimori.

Haru vio como Hibari se retiraba de la habitación, ella un poco consternada por la situación trato de hablarle.

-¡Hahi!, Hibari-san espere por favor – pero su llamado fue en vano el azabache no podía oírle, trato de detenerle cogiendo la punta de la manga de su chaqueta, pero se dio con la sorpresa de que podía atravesar las cosas. Se resigno ya no podía hacer nada.

-tal vez si le sigo pueda encontrar la causa de mi estado- Haru sabía que nadie la podía escuchar, ni tampoco ver, que le quedaba, tal vez siguiéndole pudiese recordar algo o encontrar alguna pista de lo que le había pasado.

Haru siguió al prefecto todo el resto del día, todo parecía normal, Hibari hacia respetar su territorio, daba castigo a los estudiantes que rompieron el reglamento, golpeaba a unos pocos liberando la frustración que sentía al saber que Haru estaba en coma, esto último la castaña no lo sabía, a sus ojos Hibari solo los golpeaba y ya, ella no sabía el guardián de la nube se encontraba irritado porque ella estaba postrada en estado de coma, porque ella había sido la que había recibido el disparo.

En ese momento Haru se dio cuenta de que había estado ignorando algo, ¿Por qué Hibari estaba en el cuarto del hospital, porque solo él?

Hibari por otro lado, se sentía un poco extraño, sentía que lo seguían, pero cada vez que disimuladamente volteaba a ver no había absolutamente nada, comenzaba a pensar que le estaban tomando el pelo, definidamente el culpable seria mordido hasta muerte.

Haru se dio cuenta de que el prefecto volteaba a ver de reojo si lo seguían, ella en acto reflejo se ocultaba detrás de lo que estuviese cerca, ella sabía que el prefecto no la podía ver, pero de todas maneras nunca estaba de más prevenir, además que el prefecto se notaba cada vez mas irritado.

Ya eran casi las seis de la tarde el prefecto ya había terminado de patrullar su amada Namimori, se disponía a irse a su casa, en eso Haru se dio cuenta de algo, de algo que realmente la hacía sonrojar y a la vez le provocaba un sentimiento de culpabilidad.

_¡Ella estaba siguiendo al prefecto! _

Como era posible que estuviese siguiendo al prefecto, cuando ella debería de estar buscando a Tsuna era su oportunidad de oro, ver a Tsuna dormir era uno de los sueños más oscuros que tenia, entonces ¿por ella estaba siguiendo a Hibari?, además de que seguramente con Tsuna se podría enterar de que fue lo que realmente paso.

Estaba tan ensimismada consigo misma que aun no se daba cuenta de que todavía estaba siguiendo a Hibari.

El lugar por donde "caminaban" (Haru flotaba) era un lugar casi vacío, había poca gente caminando por las calles, llegaron a un parque, pero este parque parecía haber sido abandonado el pasto y la maleza estaban a una altura significativa, por aquel lugar no había faroles ni nada que lo iluminase excepto la luna, habían frondosos árboles, animalitos pequeños por aquí y por allá, pájaros, ardillas, etc.

Haru vio el parque maravillada, aquel lugar estaba abandonado pero aun así tenía su encanto, aquel lugar emitía un aire de melancolía, calma, paz, allí podías oler claramente el húmedo aroma de la vegetación debido a la pileta que se encontraba en el centro del parque, Haru también vio a un pajarito amarillo, que revoloteaba de aquí para allá, era Hibird.

Hibird se posó en la cabeza se su dueño que yacía sentado en las raíces de un viejo árbol leyendo un cuaderno pequeño que nunca se supo de donde salió. Por un pequeño instante Haru se sonrojó, en aquel instante Hibari le pareció atractivo, se sentía mal, ella sentía que estaba traicionando a Tsuna, pero le era imposible no pensar en Hibari.

Haru se sintió nerviosa cuando vio que Hibird la veía directamente con sus pequeños ojitos, se preguntaba si es que ese pequeño animalito podía verla, si era así ella estaría en grandes problemas, no había como explicar lo que estaba haciendo, no ella morirá de vergüenza si alguien se llegara a enterar de que ella estaba siguiendo a Hibari Kyoya, el guardián de la nube de Vongola.

Hibird por otro lado la seguía viendo

-Hibari, Hibari-dijo el pajarito

-Haru, Haru- y voló en dirección de donde se encontraba la aludida, ella por el contrario se quedo estática, había sido descubierta por el pajarito.

Hibari enarco una ceja, después de un momento decidió mirar su reloj, ya habían pasado una hora, era momento de irse.

Haru estaba nerviosa, vio como el prefecto se levanto del lugar en el que se encontraba y comenzaba a caminar su dirección, ¿la había descubierto? Era lo que se preguntaba, ¿Qué era lo que debía de hacer?, correr, chillar, esconderse, disculparse, salir volando literalmente, ella no lo sabía, pero le sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Hibari había pasado por su costado, el todavía no podía verla, sin embargo ahora sabia que los animales, si podían.

Hibari se había levantado con un destino en mente, el iría a ver como se encontraba Haru, iría al hospital.

Cuando llegaron Haru vio con asombro como Hibari retiro unos mechones que cubrían su rostro (el de Haru), ella se sonrojó al máximo, ella todavía no lo entendía ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido? ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? ¿Por qué quería detener el tiempo en ese instante para poder observar la ternura con la que los retiro? ¿Por qué quería permanecer siempre a su lado? ¿Por qué lo único que quería hacer era observar a Hibari?, ella estaba muy confundida.

En aquel momento sintió un profundo temor, temor de que al día siguiente ya no pudiera observarle como lo estaba haciendo, tenia temor de que aquella oscuridad la inundase y que ya nunca más pudiese despertar, no le importaba quedarse como espíritu mientras pudiese observarlo se sentiría conforme.

Sus temores y malos presagios fueron acertados, al día siguiente ella no pudo despertar, ni como espíritu ni como humana, todo estaba oscuro, trato de abrir los ojos pero no pudo.

Ella se dio cuenta de que cada vez iba cayendo más y más en aquel profundo abismo, ese oscuro y profundo abismo, la luz comenzaba a hacerse más pequeña, más tenue. La oscuridad comenzaba a inundar su corazón y su mente, se planteo que tal vez estaba a punto de morir.

Entonces comenzó a recordar, ese lapso de tiempo duro 10 días, recordó todo lo que había vivido, todo lo que había visto y escuchado.

Recordó aquella vez cuando ella ya estudiaba en Namimori, vio a Tsuna sonrojarse con la sola presencia de Kyoko, tal vez en aquel momento ella ya se había dado cuenta de que Tsuna nunca la correspondería pero un así ella trato de negárselo a sí misma, ahora ya no lo negaría, a Tsuna le gustaba Kyoko y ella no podía hacer absolutamente nada, por alguna razón aquella idea no le dolía, tal vez por Tsuna solo sentía admiración.

Recordó también que aquel día después de ver esa escena ella salió corriendo, era la hora de salida, ya no habían muchos alumnos, solo unos pocos, corriendo ella llego a las escaleras, y alguien choco con ella y como resultado ella cayó escaleras abajo, pero antes de que chocara contra el pavimento alguien la sostuvo en el aire, todo paso muy rápido como para que se diera cuenta de cómo fue, solo vio con sorpresa que la persona que la había sostenido era… Hibari Kyoya.

También recordó aquellos días en los que jugaba con Lambo, I-pin y Kyoko, aquellos en los que competía en una carrera con Ryohey, esa vez cuando le pidió a Yamamoto que le enseñase a jugar béisbol, quedo hecha un desastre, aquellos en los que disfrutaba la comida de Nana, esa vez cuando fue amenazada por Scualo solo porque le izo una pequeña broma sobre su cabello, aquella vez cuando huyo de Belphegor porque le dijo que no era un príncipe, cuando salió de compras con Lussuria, también aquel fatídico día con un aguacero empapándola completamente mientras lloraba frente a la tumba de su padre.

Como olvidar aquellos días cuando discutía con Gokudera solo por tonterías, también recordaba aquella vez cuando trato de consolarla, muy a su manera, en el cementerio, recordó a Uri-chan, el gatito que siempre sacaba de quicio al alvino, Roll el tierno puercoespín de Hibari.

"Hibari", ella no quería olvidarle, la salvó muchas veces de la mafia, golpeó a los idiotas que la acosaban, siempre recordaría que en el cementerio, él se quedó a su lado en silencio acompañándola en su dolor, no trató de consolarla porque sabía que ella debía de desahogarse, Hibari siempre seria su más preciado recuerdo, el día que había pasado siguiéndolo, claro como espíritu, y también aquella ternura con la que le acomodo los mechones de su rostro sería algo que nunca querría olvidar, también pudo recordar cómo fue que había terminado en ese estado, recordó que ella había protegido a Kyoko y que después el que la había sostenido había sido Hibari, cuando la tomo entre su brazos sintió algo cálido, se sintió segura, el dolor por un leve momento había desaparecido, antes de caer inconsciente ella ya en sus brazos le había dedicado una leve y pequeña sonrisa.

Conforme iba recordando cada momento vivido, ella lo iba olvidando, comenzaba a perder conciencia de quien era ella, perdía consciencia de qué camino tomar, simplemente caía poco a poco en la total oscuridad.

"Me perdí en la oscuridad. No he podido encontrar mi camino. Como me encontré en la oscuridad, empecé a olvidar las cosas, mis amigos, quién era yo. La oscuridad casi me traga. Pero entonces oí su voz..."

-Haru...- fue lo único que escucho ella, pero bastó para que ella supiese de que Hibari estaba allí, bastó para saber que ella debía de vivir, bastó para saber que ella no estaba sola, tenía a Vongola y tenía a sus amigos, y lo más importante, tenía a Hibari.

Entonces todo se volvió negro completamente negro, pero de la nada apareció una tenue luz que se volvía cada vez mas y mas brillante, entonces….

Ella despertó, Haru abrió los ojos y después de toda aquella oscuridad lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Hibari, con una ligera sonrisa.

Haru pensó que tal vez y solo tal vez había visto en la mirada de Hibari un ligero brillo después de que ella le sonrió.

**Fin **

...

Fick dedicado a Yuunieh **Skylark-sama.**

Agradezco por sus reviews, dejados en mis anteriores ficks, a: **Pinkus-pyon, Puripri, Moriko Yamamoto, DarkinocensDLT, Glorytaa 99, Dayana27.**

_¡Arigato godaimasu!_

Espero que le haya gustado, se despide Matupi-chan desu.


End file.
